The Legend of Dovan
by Sensei200
Summary: 200 years before the events of Purity, a man named Dovan appears in a corrupted world, which seems beyond repair. But even the bleakest of situations hold hope...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

In a time of imminent darkness,

where the fate of the world is uncertain,

a hero shall rise.

He will appear on an uncertain day,

in an uncertain place.

He'll make his mark in this world,

one that will last.

Rise Dovan. Rise and push back the darkness. 

200 years before the events of Purity...

"Wake up. Wake up!" Shouted a voice from the darkness. I opened one eye, and saw a field of green grass, riddled with trees. I opened the other eye ans started to stand up, only to slip and nearly fall. Where was I? Who was I?

"Come on, stand up. Easy now," The voice chided. I stood up at my full height, and looked around. I was in some some type of forest, and standing next to me was a young looking man with messy hair, a grey jacket and jeans. A pair of eyeglasses sat on his nose, looking like they were about to slide off, magnifying his deep grey eyes.

I thought of a lot of things to say. Ideas swam around in my head, without any deffinite place. "Who the hell are you!?" I settled for.

"My name is... Guide. The Guide," The man said, "What's yours?"

"Dovan!" I said shouted very abrubtly and without thinking. It just sort of forced its way out of my mouth. The Guide stared at me for a moment. "So... I suppose we should get going," I said, turning away.

"Where?" Guide asked. I stared at him blankly, searching for an answer.

"Ugh... never mind. So, can you explain what's going on here?" I asked, putting my hands over my eyes, which felt like they were about to pop out of my aching head.

"Well, you said your name was Dovan, right?" The Guide asked. I nodded, which did not help my headache. "Well, I think I've heard the name before... somewhere. Aha! It was in the Elven city! I don't quite remember the context but... Ah, nevermind. We should get to building a house... night time can be nasty here," The guide said.

"What? What do you mean nasty?" I asked with a hint of fear.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. In the mean time, get to chopping down some trees. Pronto!" The guide said ominously.

I sat down and rubbed my head. I could find out about myself and elves and everything later, I decided. Right now I needed to focus on the task at hand.

But for some reason, that was a lot easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2: Stubborn

Chapter 2: Stubborn

It had been a couple of hours since I was told to get to work. But chopping trees with the blunt copper axe which Guide gave me was not an easy task, and focusing on what I was doing was even harder. I had a thousand questions swimming in my head, and I had no way of getting them answered.

Except Guide. He'd probably know the answer to most of them. But for some reason, I felt like asking Guide questions was... below me. I felt like I should be fighting in great battles, changing the world... and not sitting around and hacking at trees with a damn copper axe! But it's not like I could stop- I didn't know what night would bring, and having a house sounded useful. But asking guide to help me with things I could deal with myself? I could certainly avoid that.

As I was thinking about all this, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my finger, and heard a snap of a breaking bone.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted, throwing the axe on the ground and clutching my broken index finger.

"Are you alright? I... I have a healing potion if you need-" The guide started.

"I don't need your stupid healing thing, screw you very much!" I snapped.

"Oh- um, ok. Sorry," The Guide said sheepishly. I snarled at him and went back to nursing my finger. I tried picking my axe back up, but the finger I broke hurt to much for me to hold it properly. (with both hands, so I didn't break another finger.) I tried anyways, and it flew out of my hand, bounced off the tree and landed on my foot, resulting an intense pain and the inability to feel two of my toes.

"Ah, to hell with it! Give me a healing thing!" I shouted. Guide handed me a syringe, filled with red liquid.

"Just stick it in your arm and press the thing on the back. There's also a drinkable version, but this one works better for people who don't have armor," Guide said.

"Does it look like I give a crap?" I asked, sticking it in my arm. I pressed the end, and felt as the red liquid entered my bloodstream. A warm feeling washed over me as my injuries fixed themselves. The only injury remaining was a very small pinprick in my arm, which disapeared when I removed the syringe.

"Useful, right?" Guide asked.

"Sure," I replied, flinging the syringe away. I picked up the axe (Which was now stained with blood) and began hacking at a tree which I had already almost felled.

"Um, might not want to-" Guide started to say.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted angrily, slamming my axe into the tree. There was a great snap, and I noticed too late which direction the tree was falling. With a thump, the tree fell directly on top of me.


End file.
